


Fallouts

by Directioner1988



Series: On The Road... Magic Tour Revisted [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling out, M/M, Touring, Tribute bands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: Brian and Roger have a falling out with John





	Fallouts

**Author's Note:**

> Brian is still married to Chrissie and Roger is still is married to Dominique  
> Joseph and Joshua are identical twins (Yes I know it sounds weird but you know), Joe's British not American  
> Jim and Freddie are still alive and are married  
> Dominique, Chrissie and Veronica take their husbands last names: Dominique Taylor, Chrissie May, Veronica Deacon while Freddie's and Jim's last names are double barrelled Freddie and Jim Mercury-Hutton  
> And yes there are such foods as vegetarian cheese and vegetarian bacon  
> The story is set between late 2015 through to 2019

**Even before the day he begun Brian knew all to well that it wasn't going end on a good note and strange enough he wasn't far off from the truth...**

**... It all started over a suggestion John came up with after hearing his 32 year old twins talking about how cool it would be if Queen's 1986 tour was replicated. Feeling the need to tell the others, he got straight on the phone and called a band meeting with the others. Once they had finally arrived at John's Putney home, they made themselves comfortable as Deacy finished up in the kitchen making everyone drinks and plating up sandwiches, cakes and biscuits before heading back into the living room, taking a seat he offered everyone something to eat, which they glad took. Taking a bite Brian with his mouth full of vegetarian cheese and vegetarian bacon looked at the youngest and asked what he did that was important that he had to drag them to his place before swallowing his sandwich**

**'Well I caught my sons watching Hugarian Rhapsody and they were saying that it would be cool if a tribute band were to replicate our Magic Tour' he answered causing Roger to choke on his cheese and bacon sandwich**

**'I don't know, I mean it would be cool but just finding one tribute band to that would be near impossible considering the majority of them don't even have a fifth member' Spike replied taking a sip of his drink**

**'Well that's where my idea comes in' Deacy delightfully squeals 'Instead of having just one tribute band we could form a tribute band super group' he concluded**

**'I think it's a fabulous idea darling' Freddie smiled as his optism began to show**

**'It could be difficult but you know what I'm all up for it' Spike smiled as heads turned to face Roger who was more concerned about eating and Brian who was looking down at his almond milk**

**'Well are you two going to say something?' Freddie asked**

**Brian knew what he was about to say would tear the Leicester lads' heart apart but he felt that he needed to say it any way 'Well apart from the idea being ridiculously stupid and a total waste of state, I'm against it'**

**'So am I, sorry Deacs but this idea is just as pathetic as Freddie's idea was to send those kids out on tour'**

**'Hey that was a good idea' Freddie scoffed offendingly**

**'Fred it caused four sets of angry parents telling us that their sons would not be going out on tour'**

**Sniffing John just looked like a little lost puppy in an animal shelter, heartbroken that Brian just called his idea stupid while Roger legitimately called his idea pathetic. In the defence of the youngest Queen member it was very rare he had ideas, actually it was very rare that he had a good idea what with him being quiet and reserved, he never shared his ideas with the others, in case they judged him like two of them are doing right now, quiet as a mouse Deacy looked up and said 'This was why I never shared ideas with any of you, because I knew I was going to judged over them'. Getting up, he made his way outside when he was joined by the oldest Deacon twin Joseph**

**'Dad, for the record me and Josh think it's a great idea even if two of the others don't'**

**'Thanks son, hey I made something for you and Josh to eat, lactose free of course'**

**'Thanks dad'**

**Joseph headed back inside where he found Brian and Roger feeling guilty for what they said, sure the idea was ridiculous but did they feel the need to say it out loud, after all Deacy... Well Freddie did ask for their opinions , but he didn't ask them to be harsh on poor John.**

**Re-entering the living room John could feel anger wanting to erupt like a volcano on the verge of blowing it's top and spilling hot lava in it's wake. That's when he let loose and told Brian and Roger what he really thought of them curse word included 'You know what you are, you are both inconsiderate selfish bastards, I came up with an idea with the help of my sons and you two just sit there and slag it off. Well you know what you assholes like it our fucking not this idea will be going ahead with or without you know if you don't mind I'd like you to kindly leave' Noticing the shocked looks on Spike's and Freddie's faces the bassist quietly retreated upstairs. None of them have saw John this angry before, unless you count the time him and Brian had an acrimonious bust up over Back Chat. leading speculation John had wrote that song about Brian, but when he was asked he just simply said that it was a nod to telling the press to piss off ad to take hike up the nearest mountain and stay there until they learned the meaning of the word respect.**

**Upon hearing the front door close, an upset John stood up and noticed Spike and Freddie scowling the lads for their behaviour when Freddie could be heard saying 'I hope you're fucking happy, the one time John shares his idea, you two go and act like total assholes and make him feeling worthless' with Spike adding 'It's no wonder why he didn't like telling us his ideas in case people like you judged him for it'**

**~~~~**

**That afternoon at Brian's South West London home, he couldn't get the thought of seeing Deacy so heartbroken over one simple yet great idea, that even Chrissie grew concerned 'Bri honey is everything OK?'**

**'Huh sorry what?'**

**'I said is everything OK?'**

**'I had a bust up with John again'**

**'Oh Brian, why?'**

**'I said an idea of his was ridiculous and stupid'**

**'Brian, what you do that for? You know how sensitive he can get over his ideas, you of all people should know that'**

**'I do now but it wasn't just me Roger called the idea pathetic'**

**'Jesus Christ Brian and you just let him say it? Brian as the oldest out of you two, you should have put your clogs down and stopped him from hurting Deacon's feelings'**

**'I know I should of but I felt like he had a point'**

**Shaking her shoulder length hair Chrissie looked at her husband and said something un-Chrissie like 'Brian, put yourself in John's shoes, how would you feel if he criticized your idea?'**

**'I'd be devastated'**

**'Exactly, so how do you think John felt when you and Roger criticized his idea?'**

**'I never thought of it that way' Brian finally admitted**

**'Because you never do' Chrissie stood up and left her husband to think about his actions while she went and rang Veronica to see how John was feeling**

**At Roger's, Dom was so furious at Roger she had no idea on what to say until after a thirty minute silence she looked up at her blonde haired husband 'You hurt his feelings Roger and so did Brian, for what an idea you weren't even willing to give a chance, to see if the idea worked?'**

**'But it was stupid and path-' Roger started before being cut off**

**'Roger, how would you feel if John slagged one of your ideas off?'**

**'I'd react the sa- Oh shit'**

**'Exactly... Wait where you going?'**

**'I need to apologise to John'**

**'OK, you're still in the dog house for your behaviour, which means you'll be sleeping on the settee and no sex for a week'**

**'Yes dear'**

**Back with John, he was still feeling heartbroken when Veronica entered their master bedroom 'Honey for what it's worth, I think the idea is amazing, difficult but somewhat fantastic'**

**'Thanks Ron'**

**'Any time,oh yeah Chrissie rang me up and asked me how you were doing, I told her you were still upset and Roger sends his apologies'**

**'I can't accept it, not after what he done. I wouldn't ever adre criticize or slag off one of their ideas, so why did they do to me?'**

**'Aw sweetie, I wish I knew but both lads are in the dog house with their wives'**

**'Freddie thought it was a fabulous idea' John smiled**

**'He would, but that's Fred for you'**

**'Yeah, he called me and told me that Jim loved the idea'**

**'That was sweet of him'**

**'It was'**

**The rest of the day saw both Brian and Roger trying (and failing) with making ammends with both John and Freddie**


End file.
